A Moment of Hope
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Esme's dream has finally come true. She finally gets a chance to be the mother she never got to be. But when her dream is threatened, what will she go through to protect the one she loves. All vampire. Please! Please R and R! I'm sure you'll enjoy it!
1. Preface

**I have been reading Twilight Fanfiction stories where Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are pregnant when they're vampires. So I thought why not Esme? Hm…I think Esme should have a chance.**

Preview: Dreams

Esme's POV:

Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get. I guess I could say my life is one; my human life was like the nasty truffles in a box. My abusive husband, my poor little dead child, my attempted suicide all memories in the back of my head.

My vampire life on the other hand is like the surprising and good truffles; the love of my life, Carlisle, my six wonderful children, I guess you could say life was pretty grand. But there was one thing that I yearned for most, a biological child.

I had lost my own baby so many years ago, that hole in my heart can never be filled completely. I do love my adopted children but I would love to have my own baby. One that I could by clothes for, teach him/her how to walk and talk, my own baby to love and cherish.

My hopes for my own child dead a long time ago. Rose and Emmett have been trying for years but to no avail. I had guessed my own faith would be no different. But something was about t change my life forever. A miracle I guess you could call it.

I never could believe that it was even possible. So many before have tried but failed. Why me? How could this be possible? Why was I the lucky one chosen? Could God be giving me another chance to be the mother I want be? And what if Volturi found out and planned to destroy what Carlisle and I created? What then? What now?

Would I ever be the mother of my dreams? Would I be able to protect the one I love? I will die trying. This will be my moment of hope.

**This was just a preface. The story will get more interesting. This is all vampire mind you. I don't think Renesmee will be in this story though. Please PLEASE review!!**


	2. The Impossible Possible

**Thanks for the review! Please keep 'em coming! **

Chapter one: The Impossible Possible

Esme's POV:

It was a Wednesday morning if I remember correctly. It started off like any morning. I had just finished talking to Ms. Moore, the antique home collector. She had called me to see if I could fix up a nice little house from the 1920s that she had just bought.

"Of course." I told her, "When would you like me to come over?"

"This morning would be great, if it is convent for you." She said.

"This morning's fine…9 o'clock good?" I asked.

"It's great, oh I'm so excited!" she bubbled on the other line.

I chuckled, "Humans…" I didn't realize that I said it out loud.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Ms. Moore questioned. Good she hadn't had heard me clearly.

"Oh nothing. It was nice talking to you Ms. Moore."

"It was nice talking to you to dear, oh and please, call me Cathy."

The phone clicked on the other line and a sound of buzzing filled my ears. I smiled and set the phone down. It was then when my Carlisle walked into the room.

"Good morning my love." He said walking towards me.

"Same to you." I said giving him a peck on the cheek, "What are your hours today?"

He sighed, "9 o'clock to 9 o'clock tonight."

"That late?! Oh well, we don't sleep so I'll see you later on tonight." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

"I have to go fix up a 1920s house." I said grabbing my car keys.

"Good luck!" he called as I went out the door.

I hopped into my car and started the engine. I was about five miles from where the house was when my stomach started to churn.

This wasn't normal. Could I be getting thirsty? I looked in the rear view mirror to see if my eyes were turning black. Nope, gold as usual. Besides, if my eyes were black Carlisle would have said something. So I just ignored it.

I pulled up into a driveway. Ms. Moo-I mean_ Cathy_ was standing there smiling at me as I stopped the car.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" she said skipping up to me.

She was small. Her nose was pointed at the tip, he eyes were wide like an owls, she had big round glasses that toke up half of her face.

"Great to see you too Cathy." I smiled at her.

"Anyway, there's the house." Cathy said pointing at a small brick cottage.

"It's beautiful..." I said not really focused. The churning in my stomach was getting worse.

"Are you okay?" Cathy asked worriedly, "You look like you've seen a ghost. Maybe you should go home and rest…"

"No…I'm fine…" I gasped. What the hell was going on?

"What's wrong?" Cathy asked.

"I just have a stomach, probably just a bug." I said.

"You're glowing." She said smiling at me, "If you don't mind me asking, are you pregnant?"

"What! No! That's impossible!" I said shrilly.

She cringed, 'I'm just saying, I have two kids and when I was pregnant nausea was the first pregnancy sign for me."

I shook my head, "It's impossible for me to get pregnant I'm…infertile." I couldn't tell her that I was a vampire.

"The impossible is sometimes possible dear. Maybe God's giving you a chance." She smiled at me.

My stomach dropped. Could it be possible? No. But, what if I was? No, Esme, you know the truth, and besides Rose and Emmett have tried over and over again and it isn't possible. But just to make sure…

"Cathy, I think I need to go home and rest. I'll come back tomorrow, sorry." I apologized getting into my car.

"Take as long as you want dear." She waved as I pulled out of the driveway.

I raced as fast as I could to the nearest drug store. I grabbed many different brands of pregnancy test as I could. I paid for them and rushed out.

"Why the hell am I doing this? Vampires can't pee." I mumbled as I skidded to a stop.

Grabbing my bag of pregnancy test I jumped out of the car. I didn't bother using the front door, I just jumped into Edward's open window.

I ran into the bathroom and slammed it shut. Nobody had ever used the bathroom her excepted for Bella. I reluctantly sat on the toilet and pulled out a box of tests. My breath froze when I realized that I could pee.

I look at the pregnancy test's box,

"Wait five minutes." It read.

I impatiently sat there. I fumbled with my shirt, looked around the room, something that would keep my mind off of it.

Finally my five minutes were up, I peeked at the test…two lines were visible. I snatched up the box.

"Two lines…" I mumbled scanning the box. I felt my eyes grow, "No! It's not possible!" I yelled chucking the test across the bathroom. It hit the wall leaving a dent in it. I really didn't care at the moment. I quickly snatched up another brand of test. The result was the same.

About three later (one cannot produce all of that pee at once) I was still sitting on the toilet' my head was in my hands. There were tests scattered all over the room, all were positive. I was pregnant. 100% positive that I was.

It wasn't that I wasn't happy, I was just in shock. I reached for my blackberry and dialed Carlisle's number. A methodical voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlisle, it's me Esme." I sighed running my fingers threw my hair.

"Why hello Love…is something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Carlisle…I don't know how this is possible but…I pregnant." I whispered into the receiver.

I heard a shatter on the other line, like someone dropped a glass bowl.

"The number you've dialed is unavailable at the moment please try again later." A mono toned voice said. It was my phone, Carlisle must've dropped his phone, that's what the shatter was.

I put my head in my hands, tears, really tears , poured out of my eyes.

"Oh God, how's this happening?" I sobbed.

I didn't understand all of these new feelings, happy, sad, frustrated, confused, worried, all melted into one emotion. The impossible was now possible like I had fallen into the twilight zone. What now?

**Long chapter! Please review! I really want a lot of reviews! Any ideas on how to get a lot? Oh, the baby's going to be a little girl named Hope but I need a middle name, not anything ugly, I want pretty and old fashion but it can't be common. Any suggestions?**


	3. Room for One More?

**Please review! The more reviews the more I type!**

Chapter three: Room for One More?

Esme's POV:

I stayed in the bathroom. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. My once golden eyes had turned a chocolaty brown, my pale face had gained a little bit of color back. I could feel my heart beating, it was slow, the only reason it was beating was to keep my…baby…alive… I was losing my vampire characteristics I knew it would only last until the…baby…was born.

My baby…Carlisle child, MY child… I couldn't process my thoughts. There was a knock at the door.

"Esme are you in there honey?" it was Carlisle.

"Yes." I whispered.

"May I come in?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Yes."

Carlisle walked at him. I looked at him tiredly. He gasped when he saw how my features had changed.

"You're home early." I said looking down.

"I told them it was a family crisis, so it's true? You're pregnant?" Carlisle asked pulling strands of hair back behind my ears.

I nodded, "Poor Rose!" I began to sob.

Carlisle sat on the ground and I crumpled into his lap.

"Why poor Rose?" he asked rocking me back and forth.

"I…it's going to break her heart that I got pregnant w…when…sh…she couldn't." I sobbed hard into Carlisle chest.

"Sh, love, it's going to be okay, Rose won't be upset." He soothed.

"Y…yes…sh…she…will…you don't un…understand…w…what…it's l…like t…to want a ch….child s…so bad…and y…you… can't!" I started to sob even harder. Stupid hormones.

"You're right, I don't, but you do. I'm sure you'll find a way to make Rose feel better." Carlisle said smiling.

I yawn, "Mm…I'm tired, how odd…" I mumbled sleepily.

"We should get you to bed." Carlisle said picking me up.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning again.

"3 o'clock… the rest of the family will be home soon." Carlisle said carrying me out of the bathroom.

"Where are you taking me? We don't have a bed in our room." I sighed closing my eyes.

"Edward's room, he has a bed in there, I'm sure he would mind if you used it." Carlisle said entering Edward's room.

He gently placed me on Edward's bed. I smiled up at him,

"We're going to be parents. We're going to have a biological baby." I said my eyes started to close.

Carlisle laughed and kissed my forehead, "I know. I'm going to be down stairs if you need anything." In a flash he was gone.

I drifted off. It felt as if I was floating in a thick warm liquid. The air smelled sweet and soothing sounds filled the air. Suddenly an angry scream filled the air.

"No! It's NOT fair! How'd she get pregnant?! It's NOT fair!" It was Rosalie. I figured Carlisle must've told her about me.

"Rose baby, wait!" Emmett yelled.

Edward's door swung open and a furious Rosalie stood there. Her eyes were black with rage.

"YOU!" she growled.

"Rose?!" I sat up immediately.

"How. Did. You. Get. Pregnant? It's. Not. Fair!" Rosalie growled.

Suddenly something happened that I never expected. Rose crumpled to the floor and started to sob dry tearless sobs.

"Rose?" I whispered getting up. I crouched down beside her. She turned her head and started to sob into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's…not…fair!" she sniffled shaking her head. "It's just not fair."

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I really want to have some more reviews!**


	4. Vampires AZ

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter three: Vampires A-Z

Esme's POV:

It had been a few hours since Rose's melt down. It had taken Emmett and me awhile to get her to finally stop crying. I promised her she could spend as much time with the baby as she wanted too.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice asked breaking through my thoughts.

Carlisle was on the bed beside me rubbing my back,

"Oh, nothing…just about the baby and Rose." I mumbled snuggling into Carlisle's chest.

He laughed, "I have been thinking about the development of this child. I have a theory that the child will be a vampire but not until the later years of its life. Your pregnancy should last the full nine months. It will most likely be any normal baby and require the needs of a mortal infant."

"That's good…no powers or sudden growth spurts or urges to drink blood?" I asked looking into Carlisle's golden eyes.

"No what so ever." He smiled kissing me. "I also have a theory on your sudden body changes."

My eyebrows rose, he continued, "It seems your body is changing to accommodate the baby, but only as much as it needs too. Your heart has started to pump, blood rushes through your veins, and your body temperature has gradually started to increase. Do you feel thirsty?"

I shook my head, "No…just…hungry…" I was surprised that I had changed so much.

"Your body has become more human, if that is correct English, you'll still need blood for your sake but you'll need to start eating human foods. That gives us a chance to use the kitchen again. We can go shopping tomorrow if you want."

"Wow, you sure have a lot of theories." I said kissing under his jaw.

He laughed, "One can never have to many theories."

I laughed, "Any theories on what our baby is _doctor_?"

He smiled at me, "Healthy…that's about all I've got."

I sighed, "Pity, I guess it'll be a surprise then. I wonder how far along I am?"

"Now that one I do have. You're around three months or twelve weeks if you prefer."

"I wonder why we couldn't detect a heart beat before. We vampires have excellent hearing." I said.

"We probably did, we just didn't want to believe it. Then again, we might have not be paying attention." Carlisle said running his fingers through my hair.

I yawned, "That really didn't make any sense to me."

Carlisle shrugged, "It makes sense and then it doesn't."

I shook my head confused, "I'm not going to even ask… All of this thinking and theory making has worn me out." I mumbled burring my face into his chest. I inhaled deeply. His sweet smell started to help push me towards unconsciousness.

"Sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered into my ear.

My body listened to his voice. The day slowly slipped from my grasp as I drifted away from reality and into the night's fantasy.

**I hope U enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll type a lot if I get a lot of reviews!! **


	5. Old Human Habits

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ:**_** Thanks for the reviews!! Um…I really need a middle name for Hope, an uncommon old fashion pretty name (NOT MILDRED or ERMA! I'd prefer an Italian name or flower name but any name will help me decide. It has to go well with Hope!) Anyway, thanks again! I'm so worried about my half Sphinx/Siamese cat this weekend. He's naked and it's going to get in the single digits this weekend. Not that he's an outdoor cat, the house just gets really cold and he freezes! Poor Putty! :(**

Chapter four: Old Human Habits

It had been about a week since I found out I was pregnant. Rose was still upset, as usual. . My body had changed a lot already; my eyes were fully chocolate brown, my face had gained some color back, my heart was beating, my skin was soft but not as soft as a normal human, I had to start breathing, and my stomach had a small bump.

I had been awake for about an hour now. It was around 9 a.m. and Carlisle was in the kitchen cooking me some breakfast. I slide on my robe and I made my way downstairs.

"Well, who invited the human?" Emmett teased as I entered the living room.

"Emmett! Be kind!" Alice scolded her brother before she gave him a good slap on his arm.

"Good morning Esme, how are you this morning?" Bella asked smiling.

"Fine, thank you dear." I smiled at her.

"Congratulations on the baby." Jasper mumbled. His eyes were black with thirst. I had forgotten that I had blood running through my veins now.

"Uh Jazz? Do you need to hunt?" Edward asked his brother worriedly.

"Yeah…hunt…" Jasper mumbled getting up. He jumped out the open window and in a flash he was gone.

"I'd better follow him." Alice sighed jumping out the window.

"Where's Rose?" I asked looking around.

Emmett sighed, "She's upstairs being depressed. I tried to get into her room but she wouldn't let me in."

"Oh dear." I whispered putting my hand to my mouth.

"She's going to be okay Esme." Alice promised.

"Esme?" a voice called.

I turned around to see Carlisle standing in the doorframe.

"Oh hey." I said smiling. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Breakfast is ready." He said leading me to the dining room.

On the dining room table was a plate with scrambled eggs, buttered whole wheat toast, bacon, a blueberry and strawberry smoothie, and a glass of blood.

Everything looked so good except for the glass of blood (for some reason blood hadn't been too appetizing to me lately. It must be one of those pregnancy things.) Carlisle said I had to drink the blood because the baby and I weren't fully human. I couldn't hunt either because I was pregnant. Too much jumping could hurt the baby.

"Thanks." I said hugging him.

"You're welcome." He said tenderly kissing me. His hands rested on my stomach.

I sat down and started to eat. Carlisle watched me closely. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Is it good?" he questioned.

"It's more than good, it's delicious." I said.

I finished up my breakfast very quickly.

"Carlisle…" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Wh…What if Volturi found out about the baby a…and…wanted to destroy him/her?" I asked.

Carlisle put a finger under my chin and tilted it up word.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or the baby." He promised sternly.

I smiled at him, "Thank you." I whispered.

Carlisle always made me feel safe. But little did we know that we were all in danger. And I might never get to see my family again.

**The story will get more exciting once the Volturi find out about the baby. Please review and be nice about it! Thanks! :) **


	6. The Start of It All

**Thanks for the reviews! Um… I have decided on Hope's middle name. It's common but pretty… Hope Madeline Cullen!**

Chapter four: The Start of It All

Esme's POV:

It was six in the morning on a Friday. I was around thirty weeks pregnant. My little miracle wasn't due for another few weeks. I was decorating the room that was going to e the nursery.

"Esme, maybe you should rest…Rose and I can fix it up however you want…" Alice offered. She eyed my extremely large stomach as I reached up into the closet for a can of little purple paint.

"I'm fine Alice. Besides, you kids have school today." I said bending down for the paintbrush.

Suddenly a pain shot through my body. It hit my lower abdomen like a jackhammer does to asphalt. I winced in pain. It started out dull and then got worse.

"Are you okay?!" Alice asked worriedly. Her hands fluttered uselessly over me trying to find the cause of my agony.

"Yeah…fine…" I gasped shooing her back.

"Maybe I should get Carlisle…" Alice murmured to herself.

"No!" I nearly shouted.

Alice cringed back in shock.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to worry him. Besides, he has work. We need the money for when the baby comes." I assured her.

Alice chuckled, "Esme, you know as well as I do that money isn't a problem in this family. We're practically billionaires to the exponent of ten."

I looked at the Pooh Bear clock to find out the time so I could find an excuse to get rid of Alice.

"Alice, it's almost seven. You should go and get ready for school." I said as I felt another jolt of pain.

"Esme, I'm already…" Alice started to say.

"Alice…go!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

Alice sighed and walked out the door. Just then Carlisle walked into the door.

"Good morning Esme…is something the matter?" he noted my grime expression.

"No…I'm fine…" I let out a sigh of relief. The pain had finally died back down.

"Maybe I should stay home and take care of you…" Carlisle said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No, you're going to work." I said sternly.

"But you're more important to me then a job." He sad tenderly kissing me down my neck.

"Don't think that'll get you anywhere Carlisle Cullen. That might work on Bella when Edward does it but what I say goes and what I say is you're going to work." I said.

Carlisle sighed, "Okay Mrs. Cullen, you're the boss."

"I kissed him, "Now hurry up or you're going to be late."

"I'm going, I'm going, but if anything should happen…"

"I'll call you I promise." I kissed him as he walked out the door.

He leaned back in, "Promise?" he smiled.

I laughed, "Go!" I shoved him out the door.

By now everyone one was out of the house and I was all alone.

I walked down the stairs and settled down on the couch. The pains were becoming more frequent now. But I couldn't be going into labor…could I? I mean I have at least eight weeks left…

I closed my eyes and tried to relax through the pain.

"Breathe in…and out…" I thought through another joint of pain. The pain was getting worse.

The door bell rang. I pulled myself up to answer it,

"Hello?" I answered meekly.

It was a middle aged man in a suit and tie.

"Hello ma'am, is the man of the house home right now?" he asked looking around.

From what I could tell he was one of those door to door insurants agents.

"No he is not right now…" I tried to shut the door on him but he came inside.

"May I show you my products ma'am. We even insure medical needs…" he said eyeing my stomach.

I was in no mood to argue so I led him to the living room.

I listened politely to what he had to say. I pressed the palm of my hand to my lower abdomen to help try to ease the pain grew worse and worse and then suddenly it felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the groin. I couldn't help but cry out a little bit.

The insurants man looked at me consurned.

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I panted.

"Your time must be approaching…" he eyed my large bulge.

I nodded, "I think…so…"

He looked like he was ready to run out the door.

"Well it was nice talking to you." He said getting up quickly.

I nodded weakly, "You too…" I whispered in pain.

He quickly ran out of the door. Panting, I stood up.

Bam! The worse pain hit me yet. I screamed and sunk to the floor. Sweat dripped down my face. I grabbed the side of the couch and tried to stand up. I had figured out that I had gone into labor. One thing I knew was that I couldn't give birth on the floor.

My legs felt like jelly so I gave up trying to walk. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and spread it out on the floor and under me. I was going to have to deliver this baby by myself, alone. No doctors, no one to comfort or couch me through this. It was just me and only me.

**The next chapter is the birth. Will the baby survive? Please REVIEW UR heart out!**


	7. The Center of Hell

**Thanks for the reviews…or review I should say (pouts, bottom lip sticking out.)**

Chapter five: The Center of Hell

My body felt like it was splitting in two. Stab after stab jolt after jolt of pain hit me. I felt over heated and tired, too tired to continue. But I couldn't stop my baby needed to survive.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I shrieked as the pain got worse.

Sweat dripped down my red hot face. I felt like I was being change into a vampire but to the exponent of one hundred.

"Carlisle…" I whimpered, "Why did you listen to me when I said to leave? Why?"

I thought of Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward…Carlisle... I had to live for my family, though I wasn't sure I would even die because I am a vampire….

"I won't fail you…" I whispered.

I grunted as another jolt of pain hit me. Checking down I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. The top of the baby's head was visible. Remembering the birth of my son I gently grabbed the baby's head in both of my hands. I pushed and the baby's head became more visible. Gently I pushed again but this time I pulled at the baby.

It felt good as the pain started to die away. One more push and my baby slide into my hands.

Shaking I brought her to my chest to get a better look.

She was extremely small, too small, about the width and length of one of Alice's shoes. She was covered in blood and a mucus like substance. Underneath it all she was pale; her skin had a gray tint. Her hair was (and there wasn't much of it) was bleach blonde, just like Carlisle's.

I gently pried open her mouth and tried as best as I could to clear her mouth of the fluids from her placenta.

To my relief, a weak wail escaped her lips. She opened her eyes. Her eyes were a piercing blue just like Carlisle's had been when he was human.

She was the carbon copy of her father Carlisle except for her gender.

I looked down to see her umbilical cord was still attached to her person. Cupping her gently against my chest with one hand I felt around the mini desk beside the couch for a pair of scissors. I pulled them out. Shaking, I wrapped the cord twice around my index finger. Using the scissors I snipped it off.

I felt weak and tired. I let the scissors slip from my grasp. Everything looked blurry. I curled my tiny baby closer to my heart and drifted off.

**Exciting chapter! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	8. Daddy's Tiny Tot

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter seven: Daddy's Tiny Tot

I was floating through a black sky. The air was thick, making it hard for me to breathe. It smelled bitter and sweet at the same time. A light humming filled my ears.

"Esme's been out for over seventeen hours." Bella said.

"Carlisle, that's a really small baby…" I heard Emmett say solemnly.

How odd, why are Bella and Emmett in my dream?

"She looks like a little doll…it's a miracle she's even alive…" Rosalie said.

Huh? Rose too?

"I shouldn't have left Esme by herself. I knew something was wrong…" I heard Carlisle say sadly.

"Don't beat yourself up Carlisle, she's beautiful." I heard Edward say.

"She's too small, there's no chance she'll survive through the night…" Carlisle said.

"Don't give up hope, Carlisle, there's always hope…" I heard Jasper say.

"We'll all help Carlisle, this is Esme's and your daughter we're talking about…" Alice said.

This was impossible! Now way this could be a dream. I tried to open my eyes.

The room was blurry as everything started to come into focus. I was in Carlisle's and my room, we had Edward's bed. Seven pairs of topaz eyes stared worriedly at me.

"Esme?" Carlisle whispered.

"What's going on with her eyes?" Emmett asked, "They're a burgundy red..."

"Where's…m…my baby?" I asked weakly.

"She's down stairs near the fire place. We're trying to keep her as warm as possible." Carlisle said.

"Down there?! Alone?!" I shouted. My voice sounded so meek. "Bring her to me!"

Carlisle shook his head, "Esme, she's too small and delicate…"

"Bring. Her. To. Me." I said sternly.

Carlisle sighed, "Rosalie, go get the baby."

Rose nodded and in a flash she was gone and then back with my baby.

She placed her in my arms, "Hi." I whispered.

She was beautiful. She had color in her cheeks but the rest of her was pale. Her small amount of blonde hair was a little bit wavy. Her lips were puckered and her body was tiny. She had on a small oneies on, it was from one of Bella's old Bitsy Baby Dolls from when she was a kid. Even the small piece of clothing was too large for her.

"She so beautiful…" I whispered, "Our little Hope Madeline Cullen."

Carlisle looked at me surprised, "You…named her?"

"Yes…is that okay?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded, "It's beautiful." He kissed my forehead, "How are you feeling?'

"I feel a little bit thirsty…"

"That explains the eye color…I think you'll be a full fledge vampire in a few days."

I moaned, Carlisle felt forehead, "You're burning up…" he whispered.

"I'm fine…how have you been feeding the baby?"

"Through an eye dropper. She's drinks formula." Carlisle said.

Hope let out a small cry.

"She's cold…" Edward said quietly.

"Us holding her won't make her any warmer…" Alice noted.

"We should take her back to the fireplace." Jasper said.

"If she's going to the fireplace, I'm going to the fireplace too." I said sternly.

Carlisle gently took Hope from my arms, "Let me bring her downstairs first and then I'll come back and get you."

"No, that's fine…; I think I can walk…" I tried standing up.

I hadn't realized my legs were so sore. I immediately started to fall. Rose caught me.

"Are you alright?!" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"I…I…don't know…" I whispered as Rose helped me back into bed.

"You should rest…" Jasper said.

"But…my baby needs…me…" I whispered. My eyes felt heavy.

"We'll take care of her until you feel well enough to do it yourself." Bella offered.

"I'm well…" I lied.

Carlisle had already put Hope back. He smoothed out my consurned forehead, "Sh, rest my beloved." He whispered.

"I'm…" I drifted off.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I REALLY need reviews from people and a lot of different people. I wish there was some way I could spread the word of my story. Maybe YOU could help… wink-wink-nudge-nudge. **


	9. Fever Dreams

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

Chapter eight: Fever Dreams

"Esme honey, open your eyes…" a voice said.

Funny, it didn't sound like Carlisle but…I knew this voice from somewhere…

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a hill of soft wheat grass, buttercups blossomed around my figure. There standing beside me was a tall man with dark mahogany hair that went down the side of his face until it turned into a mustache and beard. His blue eyes were kind and his smile was like none other I had seen.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Hello Essie my darling little girl." He laughed a golden laugh.

Nobody had called me Essie for a very, very long time.

"Daddy?! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The same reason you're here my dear."

"Where is here?" I asked finally taking in my surroundings.

"Don't you remember my love? It's are summer house and this hill was the hill we used to play knight and horse on." He pulled me up, "How about a quick game?"

I nodded my head, "Yes!"

He swung me onto his back and started to gallop up and down the hill. I was a child again. My caramel hair was down to my waist. Freckles sprayed across my heart shaped face. My eyes were a bright happy chocolate brown.

My father laughed, "Madame Esme Queen of Camelot!"

"And her fine noble steed, Flaming Star!" I laughed childishly.

We tumbled to the bottom of the hill giggling and laughing.

"I could play this game forever and ever!" he laughed.

"Me too!" I giggled.

"Why don't we? We can go to the house later for some honey and biscuits. Don't you remember? They were your favorite." He laughed.

Then I remembered, "Oh! But I have to get home, Carlisle's probably worried about me…"

"But this is your home love…" my father said. "Look."

He pointed to the top of the hill. There, standing was my mother; her caramel was braided down to her shoulder blades. My two little brothers Jonathan and Hank were battling with sticks.

"We've been waiting for you for a very long time my dear. We've missed you." He said.

"I know, I've missed you too." I said hugging him, "Daddy, am I dead?"

His smile faded, "That depends, do you want to be dead?"

I thought for a moment, "I…I don't know…"

"Well think of it this way, love, you can go back to your husband and adopted family or stay her with your mother, brothers, and myself. It's your choice either way we'll always love you no matter what."

I thought for a moment, "Daddy, I love you guys so much but I have a sick baby at home who needs me so I have to leave…" tears streamed down my face.

He hugged me, "Okay, maybe we'll see each other again someday."

I nodded sadly, "Maybe."

We looked up the hill; a bright blue light shimmered in front of us,

"Hurry love, hurry in to the light before it disappears and you're trapped here forever." He said.

I hugged him for one last time before I hurried into the light.

The beautiful land disappeared before my eyes. The next thing I knew everything was black.

The heat was excruciating. My head was throbbing as was the rest of my body. I opened my eyes, Carlisle was standing over the small cradle near the fire place. I could tell what he was doing but he was saying something.

"Who's the prettiest girl in the world?" he cooed.

I watched him intensely. Was he talking to Hope?

"You're going to be okay. You're strong like your mother." Carlisle cooed.

He was talking to the baby. I watched him fascinated. I had never seen this side of Carlisle before, it was…different, but not in a bad way, it was, in a way, calming.

"Carlisle?" I whispered.

He looked at me. Relief flooded into his pale face.

"Hey." He whispered scooting to my side, "How do you feel? You've been out for a few hours now. You've had it pretty rough, a fever that just kept rising. We had Rose and Alice cooling you off for awhile. Bella went off to the pharmacy to pick up some Tylenol. You've also been talking in your sleep, something about a horse and knight I think?"

I laughed a weak dry laugh.

Carlisle smiled, "It's good to see you laugh. You don't know what it does to my heart. I've been very worried about you and Hope."

"How's Hope?" I asked worriedly.

"She's sleeping right now. She was up about four five minutes ago. She's very alert for her age." Carlisle informed me.

"Mm…" I yawned.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"Can I have a grill cheese sandwich with some tomato soup?" I asked.

He laughed, "Anything for you love." He kissed my forehead.

"Are you cold?"

I nodded, "A little."

He wrapped the blankets tighter around me.

"I'll be back soon okay?" he kissed me once more before heading into the kitchen.

I sighed contently and snuggling deeper into the soft covers.

"I did make the right decision." I sighed.

I stared out the window. I was dark and the stars were shinning like usual but on star caught my attention. It shined brighter than the rest.

"Thanks dad." I whispered towards the star.

And I could've sworn it twinkled back at me.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	10. Can One So Small be So Strong?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter nine: Can One So Small be So Strong?

My eyes fluttered open. I didn't feel as sick as the night before, actually, I felt pretty well. My skin was paler and glancing backwards at the mirror my irises were a deep red. Just then Hope let out a weak cry. I slide out of the covers and got up slowly. I slowly walked over to the fire place and knelt down by the small wooden cradle.

"Hey." I whispered scooping her up gently.

She looked at me with her brilliant blue eyes. Her mouth opened revealing a small toothless hole with a warm soft pink tongue.

"How do you feel?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around quickly in surprise. Jasper was standing there with a grim expression on his face. I was used to seeing him like this.

"Oh Jasper, it's you…I'm fine, actually, I feel great." I smiled at him.

He stared grimly at me,

"You? Aren't…thirsty?" he asked eyeing my red irises.

I shook my head, "Jasper, I'm not going to kill Hope, I'm fine. I'm only thirsty a little bit. Besides, I've been a fully fledged vampire before, I can control myself."

"But just to be sure…why don't I take Hope?" he offered.

I looked at him, "And just what do you plan to do with her?" I questioned trying desperately to hold back a hiss.

"…Give her to Rosalie…" he said.

"If Rosalie wants my baby so bad she can just come and get her herself. She doesn't need to send a _mail man_." I snapped.

Hope at the time had just fallen asleep. My yelling made her stir.

Jasper looked taken aback, "Rosalie didn't send me I was just trying to help!" Jasper growled.

Before I could apologize he disappeared out the window.

I looked down at Hope. Her small chest moved up and down, her mouth was open and small snores were coming out. Her eye lids looked glazed over but that was pretty normal for a newborn.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Bella asked walking into the room followed by Edward.

"He's mad at me…" I sighed.

"Don't worry Esme, he shouldn't be mad for too long. He'll get over his anger spasm shortly." Edward soothed.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Where are Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, and Alice?" I asked.

"They went hunting. Carlisle said they should be back in a day or so. He's sorry that he had to go but he said if anything happens to call him." Bella said.

I nodded, "Oh…okay…"

"Esme, there's something we need to discus," Edward paused, "The Volturi found out about Hope, and they're planning to take a trip to America to…dispose of her properly…"

I gasped, "What? Why? She hasn't killed anyone?! She's normal! Can't we just explain…"

"Esme! You know as well as I do that Jane, Alec, Aro, and Demetri won't listen to us! Now, Alice said that they won't be coming for awhile o we have time to gather up the other covens. Maybe if we all work together we can smuggle you and Hope out of the country and…"

"If I leave they'll kill you all for the whereabouts of Hope and me." I said.

Bella shook her head, "Esme, that's a risk we'll have to take. I already called Jay and we have your fake ID birth certificate, and passport made up, "Esme Elizabeth Bradford." We'll do Hope when the time is right. Your age is 21, that gives you some time to stay where you are going to live. We think the best place for you to live is London."

I sighed, "So, when do Hope and I leave?"

"In six months, from what Alice could tell us…" Edward whispered.

I looked down at my sleeping baby; my last tear ran down my cheek and splashed onto Hope's forehead. Would I ever see my family again after this?

**Sorry for a short chapter, it will start to get exciting. There is going to be a sequel though. Please review!**


	11. You Touch My Heart

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter ten: You Touch My Heart

Weeks pasted since the birth of my daughter. I was a fully fledged vampire and Hope had grown strong and so big right before my eyes. She was five months old, weighing at a healthy twenty one pounds. She smiled, cooed, laughed, cried, anything a normal mortal baby would do. It was hard to think that in just one month we'd be leaving our family.

I was sitting in the living room with Emmett when the phone rang.

Alice, who was in the kitchen at the time, leaned out with the phone in her hand,

"Esme, it's for you." She said.

I got up and handed Hope to Emmett, "Can you watch her for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Emmett smiled bouncing Hope on his knee.

I kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

I walked up to Alice and took the phone. Covering the receiver, I turned to Alice,

"Who is it?" I whispered.

Alice shrugged, "Some Ms. Cathy Moore."

I put the phone up to my ear, "Hello Cathy, how are you this morning?" I asked cheerfully.

"Not very well dear, not very well at all…" she mumbled.

"Oh." I said surprised, "What happened?"

"Well, the house you fixed up, the 1920s one, remember?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

"Well, it's the reason I called… you see dear, some teenagers spray painted it…" Cathy said sounding upset.

"Oh, well, I can come fix it up if you'd…" I started to say when Cathy interrupted.

"That's not the reason I called, whoever did this spray painted your name and the name Hope in big black letters before putting a big re slash through the name Hope. Isn't your daughter's name Hope?"

My heart froze, "Y-yes."

"It seems to me somebody's playing a prank on you. It's probably nothing, but if you'd like to come out and take a look…"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right over Cathy, thank you."

"You're welcome dear."

I hung up the phone and walked into the living room. Emmett was bouncing a cooing Hope on his knee. He started to bounce her faster and faster until she became a small line of color.

"Emmett!" I shrieked.

He stopped immediately.

"Be careful with her! She's very delicate!" I said sternly.

"Geez! Esme! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you'd be so uptight! Hopie Bopie seems fine." He said defensibly.

Hopie Bopie was Emmett's nick name for Hope. I looked at Hope. She smiled at me as Emmett lifted her up to his face. She took his nose in her mouth,

"Ah!" Emmett laughed, "She attacking me! Quick! Somebody save me before she gums me to death!"

Hope gurgled with pleasure. Drool dripped out of her mouth and ran down Emmett's nose. I couldn't help but smile. Then I remembered,

"The graffiti!" I gasped.

"What?" Emmett looked at me confused.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later… Where's Jasper? I need him for something." I asked looking around.

"He's out in the woods… Is something wrong?" Emmett asked. Hope was still attached to his nose.

"I'm not sure." I said running out the door.

"JASPER!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

There was a rustle, and Jasper emerged from the forest.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Come on, we're going on a little ride." I said getting into the driver's side.

Jasper hesitated before getting into the passenger's side.

We arrived at Cathy's house in five minutes.

"There's the house…" I murmured, "Cathy was right…look…" I whispered pointing at the side of the house.

There, on the side, was a just what Cathy had described. Jasper sniffed,

"Something's not right…" he mumbled jumping out of the car.

I followed him up to the house. I could smell what he was talking about. Jasper went up to the house and sniffed again.

Suddenly his face twisted in pain.

"Jasper?!" I asked worriedly.

"It's Jane…they're here…" he gasped.

"What? No! It's too early!" I whispered in a high pitched voice.

Jasper shook his head slowly in disbelief, "They're all here. The whole Volturi guard and coven…"

"No…" I crumpled to the ground, "No…"

"Well, Esme, it's about time we met again." A childish voice laughed.

It was Jane.

"Run Esme!" Jasper screamed.

**What will happen next? Please review to find out!**


	12. Heading for the Hills

**Okay, I'm bad! I haven't updated. I need to be punished… I'm grounding myself to this chair until I put a new chapter up. Thanks for the reviews.**

_Recap__: __"Well, Esme, it's about time we met again." A childish voice laughed._

_It was Jane._

"_Run Esme!" Jasper screamed._

Chapter eleven: Heading for the Hills

"Run Esme!" The words entered my mind. They sat there for a fraction of a second as I tried to process them.

"ESME RUN!" I heard Jasper scream desperately.

Before I knew it my feet were moving faster than ever. Trees and branches flew past me. I was literally flying.

"Alec." I heard Jane say. She seemed so far, "Go after Esme, I'll take care of _him_."

A snap and yelp filled my ears. I stopped for a split second. Jasper. I couldn't keep going my son needed me. But Jasper wouldn't want me to help; he knew Hope was more important. After all, not all of us can be pieced back together.

I kept running even though my heart begged me to turn around.

Soon my house came into view.

"ALICE!" I cried, "ALICE, EMMETT, ANYBODY HELP!"

"Esme!" a voice called.

"Rosalie!" I turned.

Rosalie stood there with a suitcase in one arm and a sleeping Hope cradled against her chest in the other.

"Esme, Alice had the vision… She, Edward, Bella, and Emmett went to help Jasper. Carlisle's waiting for you in Seattle. He's got the passports, everything you need. Esme, you have to go!!" Rosalie thrust the suitcase into my hand.

"Rose…" I whispered, "I can't go…"

"You have to go! Please!" Rosalie's terrified voice shook.

"I don't want to leave my family! I love all of you!" My voice started to sound like Rosalie. "Besides when the rest of the covens come to fig-"

"Esme! There isn't time for them to come! Get Hope out of here and get her to safety! We can't hold Jane and the rest of them for much longer! Please, don't do it for us, do it for Hope!" Rosalie whispered.

I looked at Hope. She had her hand curled into a little fist which held onto Rosalie's collar. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She was so tiny, so innocent. I to go, for her.

I looked at Rosalie and nodded, "Okay…" I whispered.

Rosalie smiled weakly and looked down at Hope, "Goodbye my baby." She whispered kissing her forehead. A small smile spread across Hope's face.

Rosalie set Hope into my arms, "You take good care of her you hear?" Rosalie smiled weakly.

I nodded, "I will, I promise."

Rosalie walked up to me and gave me a hug, "Be safe." She sniffed.

"I…I will…" I whimpered.

Rosalie backed up, "We all love you so much…mom."

I nodded, "I know, I love you all so much."

"Now go! Hurry! Run!" Rosalie cried out.

Before I realized what had happened I was racing down the road with Hope in the back seat and the suitcase in the trunk.

I looked back one last time. I could have sworn I saw a streak of blonde running into the forest.

"Be safe." I whispered.

A sign came into view: Seattle 103 miles. The saddest part of my departure was coming closer. It was almost time to say goodbye to my husband Carlisle.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review if you read!!!**


End file.
